Introduction to the battle system
Getting started SELECT YOUR FACTION First you must choose your faction, some things to consider for this: SELECT YOUR FORMATION You must first choose units for your formation, you can only choose 3 to 5 units depending on how you handle your costs, you may find ways to be more cost effective as you play with different combinations, there are three main factions, although only two are currently available in the game, each faction has a total of 10 units, plus the MBU(Mobile Base Unit) In the battlefield You will be asked to deploy your units in the designated spots, it is advised to keep your MBU as far as possible from the enemy formation, as some of them have very long range. To win you must eliminate the enemy MBU, regardless if you destroy the oher enemy units or not. Active Time bar The orange bar in every unit determinates how fast they will attack(More accurately known as Rate of Action), this depends directly on their Agility stat. When a unit gets attacked, they instantly lose 5 Active Time points, making them take longer to respond, this is especially useful to stop strong units like the Kirov tank, so even if your Gunner Girl does 0 damage to it, it still helps. Stats and classes The stats determine the performance of your units in battle against others, offensive and defensive stats are determined by class, to do better you must keep an eye for those: Main stats: * Hit Points: Your unit's health. * Agility: Agi determines how often will your unit move * Move range: The distance your unit can walk Classes: Infantry: * Attack: it depends on the specific unit * Defense: Resists explosions, Very weak against toxins and anti infantry fire Engineer: * Does not attack. Weak against all kinds of attacks AA Infantry: * Attack: Effective against air and all kinds of vehicles. * Defense: Resists explosions and very weak against anti infantry fire Toxins Infantry * Attack: Very effective against other infantry * Defense: Resists explosions and very weak against anti infantry fire Elite Infantry * Attack: Very effective against other infantry * Defense: Resists explosions and very weak against anti infantry fire Air Infantry * Attack: Very effective against other infantry * Defense: Immune to most attacks except anti air fire Hacker * Does not attack, weak against most attacks except explosives. Hybrid Robot * Attack: Very effective against vehicles * Defense: They have no special weaknesses or resistances Helicopter * Attack: Effective against vehicles * Defense: Immune to most attacks except anti air fire Vehicle * Attack: Depends on the specific unit * Defense: Resists regular gunfire, but is weak to explosives and EMP Light Vehicle * Attack: Depends on the specific unit * Defense: Can take less damage than regular vehicles, resists regular gunfire, but is weak to explosives and EMP Heavy Vehicle * Attack: Depends on the specific unit * Defense: Can take more damage than regular vehicles, resists regular gunfire, but is weak to explosives and EMP Heavy Vehicle * Attack: Depends on the specific unit * Defense: Can take a lot more damage than regular vehicles, resists regular gunfire, but is very weak to explosives and EMP Hero Vehicle * Attack: Good against all kinds of unit * Defense: Resists regular gunfire, but is weak to explosives and EMP EMP * Attack: They only disable vehicles * Defense: Resists regular gunfire and EMP, but is weak to explosives